supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Kirby
Hi -Psycho Kirby's catchphrase Psycho Kirby is a character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Even though he awakened the pure state of those of pure evil, he was a protagonist. After being revived in the Season 1 finale, Psycho Kirby acted as a mentor toward the heroes. After the death of the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain in Season 3, Psycho Kirby told Vegeta and Shadow that he must return to Station Square and tells them to watch Sakura as she has embraced the zombie plague and is, in a way, Zombie Reed's legacy. Psycho Kirby was the only hero who was not captured by the villians at the end of Season 3. Sadly, he began dying from heart problems. Before dying, Psycho Kirby told a brainwashed Luigi his painful past and gave him his Bakugan. Psycho Kirby soon dies from heart failure, but Luigi regains his will and begins liberating the others. Psycho Kirby reappeared toward the Season 4 finale as a vision, along with Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Reed, and Falco, Crazy Finger Samus, and Dr. Mario from the silly Melee universe, to motivate the remaining captured to fight back. Psycho Kirby reappears at the final battle as a spirit, explaining the origins of the Smash World. He reappears at the end of the fight along with the Shy Guys of Icicle Mountain as spirits, making Naruto, Sonic, and Drago the power source of both the Lip's Stick and the immunity to it. Psycho Kirby reappears every now and then as a spirit to help the heroes in a jam. Psycho Kirby makes his first reappearance since Season 5 when Naruto tells him about Razenoid and the Chaos Bakugan. Upon hearing Razenoid has been inside Drago since he died, Psycho Kirby says that if Razenoid was in Drago the whole time during Season 4, then why didn't he try to leave before he was trapped, showing Psycho Kirby does not trust Razenoid. In Season 8, it is revealed that despite being dead, Psycho Kirby can go from Other World to Earth and back. However, after the gate to Other World is destroyed, Psycho Kirby is revived and fights for the first time against Dark Marth and wins. Later, during Sasuke's final battle with Naruto, Psycho Kirby is elsewhere fighting the corrupted Ganondorf of the silly Melee universe and wins after sensing Sasuke's redemption. He is soon seperated from the others by explosion, which Psycho Kirby has a deathly fear of due to an incident during his reign as the Cannibal. Kirby catches up to him on a Warp Star, but Psycho Kirby reminds him he can't drive a Warp Star, as they soon crash into a building. However, they are saved by Zombie Reed, before Sheik arrives and tells them of her suspicions about Mecha Sonic before they leave to find him while Sheik and Zombie Reed battle. At the end of Season 7, Psycho Kirby keeps the remains of Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed as a trophy. In Season 8, Psycho Kirby is entrusted with one of the keys to Pandemonium. Later, Psycho Kirby and the others with the keys to Pandemonium (Naruto, Sasuke, Sonic, and Goku) have to hide to protect the keys. Despite hiding in his home, Psycho Kirby and the Pecking Order are ambushed by Shade. Ultimately, Psycho Kirby is defeated, losing his key to Pandemonium. It is later revealed that Psycho Kirby was brainwashed by Xaos after being defeated by Shade. He is later freed when Samus reminds him that he is the Cannibal, and that no one controls him. After defeating Xaos, Psycho Kirby is embedded with the power of the core of Pandemonium. In Season 9, Psycho Kirby and the other Heroes of Legend train hard to control their new powers. As a result, Psycho Kirby is rarely seen during Season 9. Prior to the final battle, Psycho Kirby and the other Heroes of Legend are forced to battle against illusions of foes from the past in another dimension. Appearance Psycho Kirby looks like Kirby but has sharp teeth and human eyeballs. When he battles, Psycho Kirby becomes more like Kirby, but with black shoes rather than red, and Psycho Kirby retains his trademark face. Trivia *Psycho Kirby is Kirby from There Will Be Brawl, which he revealed when he was panicking at the sight of his victims in the story and he confirmed this before dying. Another confirmation of this is when he massacred Dark Marth, Dark Peach, and Dark Zelda grostequely, and when he asked if he could keep Mecha Sonic and Zombie Reed's remains as a trophy. *Psycho Kirby couldn't be revived by the Dragon Balls as he had died from heart failure, a natural cause of death. *Psycho Kirby was the former power source of the Lip's Stick. *Psycho Kirby was the first character on this wiki to have an external link. He was also the first one with two external links. *Psycho Kirby is so far the only character to speak in the opening. *Psycho Kirby and Sasuke have something in common as they are the last character that was uncaptured and were both antagonists at a certain point. *Ironically, despite being as scary as Mr. Popo from Dragon Ball Z Abridged and the Zombie Zelda hack, Psycho Kirby has a morbid fear of explosions. *Psycho Kirby is the founder of the Pecking Order. *For some reason, Psycho Kirby can understand what Spengbab says, even though Spengbab speaks in complete gibberish. Category:Protagonists Category:Mentors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:External Links Category:Heroes of Legend